


Taco's fantasy

by Remu



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Another Episode, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: F/M, M/M, booyuhkooyuh togami, crackfic, hey god how'd we get here, rich bitch, taco fukwaa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-24 17:49:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16644923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Remu/pseuds/Remu
Summary: booyuhkooyuh's boisterous day with taco...





	Taco's fantasy

**Author's Note:**

> this happened in a discord call once and it was very cursed

And there we were, laying together, dreams coming true. My body pressed against his toned abdomen. As we embraced, I wondered how I was such a fortunate slave to my master. He finally accepted my unrequited love, my passion towards him, my eagerness to feel him inside of me. I guess you’re also confused on how this happened, allow me to open your eyes like master opened my heart. 

It all started freshman year, the 78th class moving up in the world, and then I saw master’s face for the first time, and I ignored all my studies and talents to pursue his love. “Sans-san, I can’t!” I say giggling, “He’s so perfect, I could never talk to him. He would hate me, like everyone else.” Sans-san immediately stopped in his tracks, giving me a look, like he knew I was wrong. “Taco-kun, you need to have confidence. Logically, he’ll have no reason to hate you. He hasn’t even spoken to you.” “B-b-but…” I mumbled, almost scared enough to cry. “Taco, just trust me, and…” As if on cue the heavens opened and out came the heavenly figure of Master Booyuhkooyuh himself, approaching little ole me.

“Is this the writer scum. Fuckawaa, I presume?” I looked up at him, it was so much, just too much. His presence is overwhelming, and took me by surprise. “B-b-booyuhk-k-kooyuh?” I said shaking. I was quivering. Sans-san put his hand on my shoulder opposite Booyuhkooyuh, “Yes she is, and you’re the Super High School Level Rich Bitch, I presume?” “I like you, skeleton…” Master said, ignoring my existence, as expected. He was just so gorgeous that I lost control of my body. I was on the ground and then back on my feet, at a superhuman speed. “Scum?! You dare insult me you fucker?!” She yelled, Its Jenna-Sider, she’s my other dissociation. “What did you call me, you worm?” Master quickly retorted. Sans-san immediately grabbed her arm and dragged Jenna-sider away, He pulled her close and hit her square in the jaw. She was out cold, the monster was tame yet again.

As I came to, I realized what exactly had occurred. I talked badly to master. I ruined my first impression. Maybe now master will punish me… Approaching now, is Sans-san’s long time boyfriend, Nagito Komaeda, to see why his boyfriend punched someone square in the jaw. Upon realising its me, his hurried pace slowed, seemingly relieved that it was only me. “Sans-chan, you had me worried, don’t go punching Taco in public like that.” “H-h-hey, Nagito…” I whimper holding my jaw. “I haven’t seen you fall that hard in a while, Taco!” Sans-san chimed in. “Why did she come out to play, this time?” I looked around, then slowly up at Sans, “I-I-I think he was j-just so beautiful I-I fainted, and s-s-she showed up…” I just began to walk away, no context, no qualms. I was gone to my dorm, to dream of master. That’s how it began, now back to present day.

The world is hell, but I still have my master. Nagito has gone crazy, with Sans-san at his side. We survived a game of murder, and I saved his life as he was held captive. Master must love me now. Im sure of it. “M-m-master, w-will you, r-repay me…?” I say, not able to make eye contact. I hear a slight grunt as I am snatched away. Pulled into a helicopter, that seemed to appear on cue as master grabbed me and threw me. He then sat atop me, staring into my eyes more passionately than I have ever seen. He held my hands back over my head, onto the cold

ground, careful to keep his balance, so as to not let us fall out either side. He leaned down and kissed me, biting my lip aggressively. Almost as if he was angered with me. He then suddenly pulled us both from our clothes, in one swift move. And there we were, finally caught up to the dream come true.  
Living my fantasy, cuddling my master about to start something amazing. He reached for my hand and…

I’m flying through the air, I see Towa city on my way down. Master threw me away, like trash, like his trash. He looks so relieved now, I’m glad-

 

*splat*

Ugh, that feeling when you get yeeted and killed by your master...


End file.
